The Unforgotten Promise
by Medic Author
Summary: Sequel to The Professor With The Blue Box (Alternative Universe Doctor) - A shadow has fallen over Remnant; when the remains of an ancient cosmic horror enters the RWBY-verse, the Doctor and his team of ragtag (OC) allies, Team DCTR, must protect Ruby and the rest of Remnant from a dark fate...
1. Prolouge - The Blue Moon

There was a blue moon tonight.

Ruby Rose stood alone under Beacon Academy`s clock-tower and looked at the sky as the rising moon shone down upon her.

She always had time to think for herself at nighttime when no one was around, usually to silently mourn over the loss of her mother. Time may have passed, yet the sadness was still there. This time, there was something else on her mind: the image of a strange, dark blue box. She tried hard to remember what was so significant about it, except the only clue that came to her was one mysterious word: Doctor.

"The moon sure is beautiful, eh?" a voice asked, interrupting her thoughts.

Ruby looked behind her and saw a young woman standing in the shadows, also watching the moonrise.

She was a skeletally skinny and tall person, with a ghostly pale yet pretty oval face, midnight blue eyes, and short, messy white hair with a few small streaks of gray and silver. A dusty, black motorcycle jacket with grey flower petal-like markings was covering a ragged grayish-blue dress suit and combat kilt she wore, along with black leggings and ebon high-heeled leather boots. Around her neck was a long, copperish-red ribbon tie with a symbol of a silverish-gray gibbous moon etched on it. There was some kind of long gun-blade the woman was carrying behind her back, yet it was too dark to see its appearance.

"Who are you?" Ruby asked suspiciously. She had never seen this person around Beacon before and she looked a bit too old to be a student.

"Me? No one, really." the stranger responded, giving her a kind smile. "You looked a little lonely there, standing by yourself."

"Oh...I was just...um...thinking something." Ruby lied. "I`m really excited to be in the upcoming Vytal Festival, only I`m a little nervous about everything. I mean, who knows what could happen?"

"Ah..." the woman nodded. "When I was your age, I felt the same. You don`t have to worry, everything will be fine in the end."

"...Yeah...thanks."

"Everything will be fine in the end..." the woman continued, suddenly becoming serious. "...except I see that a storm is on the horizon. The fate of Remnant will be in the hands of four..."

"I`m sorry, what?" Ruby asked curiously.

"Oh, nothing!" she exclaimed, giving a sly grin. "I suppose that only time will tell...it always does."

Ruby gave her a weird look, not understanding anything she had said. "Who are you, really?"

"I told you, I`m no one!" the stranger gestured at the moon, quickly changing the subject. "Blue moons are quite rare sight, aren`t they? I remember that when I was a child, I liked sneak out of my house to admire the night sky. It brings back so many memories..."

"Me too..." Ruby answered quietly, suddenly reminded of the days when her own mother was still alive. _"I still miss you, mother." _she thought. _"I promise, I`ll go see you again one day..."_

There was a moment of silence as the two people looked up at the moon, thinking their own thoughts...

"I should be going...good-bye, Ruby." the woman said.

The red-cloaked girl continued to watch the moon sadly, before she realized something. She quickly looked back, yet the stranger had disappeared. The only sign that someone had been there was that a small cloud of silverish-grey flower petals were scattering gently in the air before mysteriously fading away into nothingness...

Ruby had never told the stranger her name.


	2. The Storm Cloud

The Tardis flew across the infinite void of outer space.

The old time machine beeped to its pilot inside, a tall young man wearing a dark blue scarf around his neck.

"I think I should really get myself jelly babies after this..." the Doctor sighed as he pressed a few buttons on the console.

The Tardis beeped again, reminding him of what he should be doing.

"I know, you told me that he`s heading straight towards Earth`s solar system. We _have_ to intercept him before then, otherwise..."

The Doctor gulped, thinking of what would happen if the enemy reached his favorite planet. Death and mass destruction on a planetary scale to say the least.

He looked at the console monitor. They were still flying in deep space, heading towards the center of the Milky Way Galaxy. The Doctor had dematerialized his time machine from Earth after refueling and was currently flying at a head-on interception course towards the enemy.

The Tardis groaned, clearly not used to flying for this long.

"Stay with me, girl!" the Time Lord encouraged as he pulled out his sonic screwdriver. "We`re only little bit away! I`ll give you a welly if you could just go faster!" He pointed his gadget at the console and pressed the button, rerouting all of the Tardis`s energy into its engines. There was a whirling sound as the time machine`s engines began going into overdrive, increasing the Tardis`s velocity to unbelievable speeds.

The Doctor looked at the console monitor, activated the exterior camera and zoomed in on a distant shape in the distance. "I could see him!"

About a few kilometers ahead, a humanoid-shaped being was flying across space at high speeds, leaving behind a streak of red afterimages, like an ominous comet.

"Azelthorne..." the Doctor muttered his enemy`s name. "I would not be forgiving you for what you have done..."

When the Tardis began closing in on its prey, the Doctor activated his time machine`s exterior tractor beam and shot it at the being like a grappling hook, trapping it in place.

"I finally got you..." the Time Lord grinned and started to rein the captured enemy.

An alarm began sounding.

"What is it!?" the Doctor looked up just as the Tardis suddenly crashed to a stop, causing him to fall backwards. "I didn`t do that, did I?" he asked as he picked himself up. "Hmm...the engines are still running and no malfunctions are detected, yet we`re not moving..." he muttered as he inspected the controls. "Something on the outside must have stopped the Tardis!" he realized as he ran towards the doors, opened it, and peered out.

"Oh...this is _really_ not a good day for me..."

A massive Dalek flying saucer was floating far above the Tardis, a beam of energy was trapping the time machine in place.

The console monitor beeped, indicating that a message was coming from the spaceship. The Doctor walked back to the console and pressed the monitor`s button.

The screen changed to display the white-domed head of a Supreme Dalek.

"Doc-tor..." the Dalek growled in its deep metallic voice.

"Da-lek..." the Doctor imitated the Dalek`s voice. "What do you want? I don`t have much time for all your extermination stuff, so if you be a good little Dalek and release my Tardis, I give you a cookie afterwards."

"Daleks do not care about these cook-ies!" the Dalek responded.

"Ha! I made you say cookies!" the Time Lord grinned, then became serious. "Okay, I`ve just captured an alien cosmic horror in the shape of a human at this very moment and I`m not in a good mood to be negotiating with you. I`ll give you one chance to release my Tardis before I start going into my Oncoming-Storm-mood, understand?"

"We too have detected this 'cosmic horror' on on our sensors and the Dalek Emperor has sent us to investigate!" the Dalek declared. "We shall capture the inferior life-form instead and harness its power in the name of the Dalek Empire! It is fortunate that we also captured _you _while we are at it, Doc-tor!"

"You plan to..." the Doctor`s eyes widened at the Dalek`s explanation. "Listen to me. That cosmic horror, Azelthorn, he`s no ordinary life-form! You have no idea what you`re getting into. I`ve been in a pursuit across the multiverse and seen entire _civilizations_ fall because of him! You have to release me so I can stop him!"

"Silence!" the Dalek boomed. "Nothing you say will stop us! Victory is in our sight, and soon, you will be ex- "

There was a massive explosion near the Dalek saucer, causing static to gather on the monitor.

"What is happening!?" the Dalek shouted. "Ex-plain!"

"I told you, Azelthorn is too dangerous to be captured by you Daleks!" the Doctor said crossly. "I recommend that you release my Tardis, now!"

"Never!" the Dalek screeched. "We shall never be defeated by an inferior life-form! Daleks are supreme! We are - "

"Oh, shut up!" The Doctor muted the video and went to the doorway of the Tardis just in time to see a second explosion tear through the Dalek saucer and causing the enemy ship`s tractor beam to disappear, freeing the Tardis. He looked to where Azelthorn was and saw the humanoid cosmic horror still trapped by the Tardis`s tractor beam, only now he was holding a long scabbard-covered sword in his hands. Every time the being made a slashing motion, a large crescent-shaped beam of energy would emerge from his blade and fly towards the Daleks ship, creating an explosion when it impacted.

"The Rosalestr Blade..." the Doctor whispered in fear. "Azelthorn must be getting serious if he`s using his personal weapon..."

The cosmic horror made one final slash with his blade, creating an explosion that almost sliced the massive Dalek ship in half. He glanced at the the staring Doctor and grinned.

"Doctor..."

His voice had a playful, yet malicious tone to it.

"Azelthorn, please. I`m giving you one last final chance to surrender." the Doctor begged. "You don`t have to be like this. I won`t forgive you, yet I`ll do my best to help you. _Please_."

The being shook his head, indicating his reply. He then unsheathed his sword half-way and aimed it at the Tardis.

"No..." the Time Lord muttered, realizing what his enemy was about to do. "Stop!"

At that moment, a huge laser blast of lethal energy was fired from the burning Dalek ship and headed towards Azelthorn as he slashed downwards. A massive beam of red energy emerged from his blade and just happened to collide mid-space with the Dalek laser blast, creating a brilliant explosion.

The place where explosion occurred seemed to ripple and distort before a huge whirlpool-shaped red cloud crackling with lightning appeared from it.

"The two energy attacks have reacted with each other and created a neo-dimensional vortex storm!" the Doctor gasped in fear as the whirlpool began drawing the Tardis and the Dalek saucer into itself like a black hole. "We could up anywhere in the multiverse if we get caught in it!"

Azelthorn used the storm`s distraction to somehow free himself from the Tardis tractor beam and began flying away desperately, only for the storm to draw him in, causing the cosmic horror to fall screaming into the darkness of the whirlpool. The Dalek saucer almost met the same fate, only it managed to float away just in time.

The Doctor ran back to the console. "Azelthorn`s getting away! We have to go after him before the storm disappears!" The monitor beeped and displayed the Supreme Dalek again.

"What now?" the Time Lord snapped as he operated the controls, preparing for the long journey ahead.

"You will not escape this time! We may have failed to capture that inferior cosmic being, only we can still ex-terminate _you_!" the Dalek gloated.

"Oh? Your little spaceship looks like it`s about to fall apart any minute now so if you do plan on pursuing me, how are you going to survive the vortex storm? Why don`t you just go back to your emperor and tell him that the Doctor wins, yet again!" he smirked as the Tardis flew into the storm. "Bye!"

"DOCTORRRRR!" the Supreme Dalek screeched as he watched the Time Lord escape.

"I`m happy you remember my name..." the Doctor muttered sarcastically.

There was a few minutes of silence as the Tardis flew across the multiversal time-vortex, tracing after Azelthorn.

"Okay, this is what we`ll do when we arrive to who-knows-where." the Doctor addressed his time machine. "We`ll find Azelthorn, I`ll think of something clever to capture/defeat him, and we`ll have jelly babies in London when we get back to our own universe. Sounds good, doesn`t it?"

The Tardis beeped.

"Oh, excellent. We`ve arrived." the Doctor looked at the console monitor to see where in the multiverse they were about to land in. His two hearts almost stopped.

"No...anywhere except for _there_!" he exclaimed, his face paling. "I promised to keep that world safe! I -"

The Tardis exterior suddenly exploded, causing the time machine to spiral upside-down. The Doctor managed to prevent himself from smashing his head on the overhead (again) by grabbing onto the console.

"What`s happening?" he shouted at the Time Rotor.

There was a screeching sound as the time machine began to stabilize itself.

"You`re engaging an emergency landing?! I told you, we are _not_ going to land in that universe! I - AHHHHhhhhhhh!"

The Tardis materialized in mid-air and began to fall...


	3. Return of the Blue Sage

Professor Ozpin watched the gibbous moon rising up from the Beacon Academy clocktower.

It was a quiet night, like the calm before the storm. Remnant was presently in a time of peace, yet the darkness will inevitably return one day...

"The time is almost upon us when the moon`s light will not be able to protect Remnant anymore..." he sighed.

There was a flash of light in the night sky. Ozpin looked up to see a blue shooting star fall out of the sky and land somewhere close to the Academy Gardens.

"Interesting... " he muttered.

Time to investigate.

* * *

Ruby opened her eyes as a flash of light appeared.

She ran to the window just in time to see the brilliant blue shooting star fly by.

"Ohhh..." she gasped in wonder. "I have to make a wish..."

She was quiet for a moment as she tried to think of something. _"I wish I could see my mother just one more time..." _she thought sadly to herself, before starting to go back to bed.

The sight of Professor Ozpin walking by awakened her.

_"It`s midnight. What`s the professor doing?"_ she thought. "Weiss, wake up!"

"Ruby, quiet down..." the ice princess muttered sleepily. "I`m trying to get a little rest here before the Academy Dance tomorrow night...OW!"

Ruby was flicking her finger onto the white-haired girl`s eye.

"Okay! I`m up!" Weiss exclaimed crossly.

"I`m awake too!" Blake said, yawning after she finally managed to get a good night`s sleep for once.

"Ruby, what is it?" Yang opened her eyes and looked at her little sister.

"It`s Professor Ozpin. He`s going somewhere and it`s the middle of the night. We should investigate what`s wrong."

"I`m sure, the headmaster has his own personal things to do, we shouldn`t disturb him." Weiss yawned.

"Please, Weiss. I`m going have to investigate alone if you`re not coming." Ruby begged.

"I said no already, now go to sleep!" Weiss snapped, then she looked at the red-cloaked girl`s pleading, yet adorable face. "Ohhhh...fine."

"Yay! Come on!" Ruby shouted as she grabbed Crescent Rose and ran out the door...in her pajamas.

* * *

Ozpin wiped his glasses.

There was air-borne dust everywhere at the site where the shooting star landed. He had to move quickly before others started coming to investigate too. The headmaster started walking across Academy Gardens, then paused.

"You can come out, Ruby." he called.

The red-cloaked girl peeked out from her hiding place behind a tall tree. "Oh...um...hello, professor!" she grinned innocently.

"The rest of Team RWBY can come out too." Ozpin added.

The remaining three girls all came out of their hiding places and slowly walked towards the headmaster.

"I`m _really_ sorry, professor." Ruby started. "I saw a blue shooting star outside and happened to see you - "

"The shooting star landed somewhere around here and I`m currently investigating what it was." he explained. "You girls are welcome to come with me as long as you behave."

"Ohhhh...really?"

"Yes." the headmaster continued walking and Team RWBY ran to catch up with him.

A minute later, they came upon a field of roses.

"There it is..." Ozpin muttered as the 'shooting star' came into sight.

Ruby gasped. An upside-down blue box, the same one she kept thinking about, was at the center of a small impact crater with smoke rising from it.

"What...is that?" Blake whispered.

"I don`t know...it looks like a telephone booth." Yang whispered back.

"A police box, actually." Weiss spoke up. "Ruby, what do you think?...Ruby?"

The red-cloaked girl was staring at the box, a strange expression on her face, almost as if she recognized what it was. " I think I recognize that box..."

"You have?" Ozpin asked sharply.

"Yeah...It`s strange, I can`t seem to remember anything about it..."

"Shhhh! I hear something!" Weiss hissed.

The doors to the box started opening. Ozpin and Team RWBY, except for Ruby herself, all started to reach for their weapons.

An eccentrically-dressed young man in a blue scarf staggered out, his forehead bleeding severely. "Blimey...I`m alive!" he gasped for breath. "Jelly babies are still on me when this is over, dear." the man addressed his upside-down box in a strange accent and then he looked at Ruby straight in the eye. "Red like roses...only it`s not summertime, is it?" he muttered to himself. "I...AH!"

The man seemed to realize something and ran past the surprised Team RWBY and Ozpin, heading towards the academy clocktower. "I have to stop him!" he shouted to the air. "I have...to...find...umbrella...promised...Blue Sage..."

He collapsed onto the ground, unconscious.

Ozpin cautiously walked towards the man`s body and inspected him. "This man...he has severe head wounds that seem to be caused by the impact of landing here inside his box. We should take him to the infirmary before it`s too late. I wonder who he is..."

The man suddenly awoke, managed to stand up, and gave a crazy grin at Ruby. "Hello, I`m the Doctor! Miss me?" He collapsed onto the ground again and this time, stayed still.

"The Doctor?" Ruby asked. "Doctor who?"


	4. The Bloody Thorn

It was nighttime.

Cinder Fall walked quickly across the outer edges of the Forever Fall forest.

"I think it`s close..." she whispered to herself.

"What are we doing here again?" her associate, Mercury, called as he and Emerald walked further behind her. "There better be a good reason for us to sneak out of Beacon and travel all the way here, cause I`m sooooo _sleepy_!"

"I told you, we received information about a red shooting star that was sighted landing in this forest at about the same time when that blue shooting star landed close to Beacon." Cinder answered calmly. "I want to investigate it."

"You ask too many questions, Mercury." Emerald muttered.

"Oh? This all seems a little excessive. I mean, we already infiltrated the Academy and the grand master plan is all set to go, so shouldn`t be preparing for what`s coming? The dance is tomorrow night and I _still_ haven`t tried on my cool bow-tie yet so - "

"Quiet!" their leader ordered. "I think see something."

The three people reached a cliff-side and watched as far away at the center of the forest, there was an explosion of red light and then the howl of Beowolves.

"Come on." Cinder began heading towards the light. As they got closer, they came upon the edge of a huge clearing and stared at the sight in front of them.

The dead bodies of various Grimm were scattered everywhere. The ground was covered in blood and standing at the center of it all was a man.

The man was handsome, tall, and skinny, about the age of a young adult, yet there was something about him that radiated danger beyond imagination, almost as if his very presence was causing ripples through space-time. Cinder observed that the man was had a sharp pale face, with metallic ivory eyes and long hair the color of a glass mirror with a few bloody-red steaks. He wore a long-sleeved ebony shirt with grey gloves, skinny white jeans, grey leather boots, and a pale-red, two-tailed longcoat covered in strange black rune-like symbols. A zweihandler sword about a meter long with a silver hilt was carried on the his back, covered by a sharp grey scabbard with a dark red, thorn-covered rose symbol etched on it.

"I think you should come out now..." the man called in a strange accent, looking at the place where Cinder was hiding.

While her two associates stayed behind in the cover of the trees to stand guard, Cinder conjured up a fireball in her hand and cautiously walked forwards.

"Who are you?" She asked in a calm voice when she finally approached him.

"Who, me?" the man asked back wryly. "My name...is Azelthorn."

"I see..." the woman said thoughtfully as she examined him. "You...wouldn`t happen to be that red shooting star we sighted, are you?"

The man known as Azelthorn grinned deviously. "I was. A man known as the Doctor was after me, so I was trying to escaping through the multiversal time-vortex when I suddenly found myself landing like a shooting star and was attacked by those...creatures." He gestured towards the dead Grimm. "I survived and here I am now."

"The Doctor?" Cinder asked curiously, extinguishing the fireball.

"An alien time-traveler, who I made enemies with." he explained. "I think he`s here in this universe with me..."

"'This universe'...you`re an alien too?" the woman realized. "That`s...impossible!"

"_I`m_ impossible?" he started, reaching behind for his sword, then he hesitated. "Interesting..."

"What is it?"

"I sense that there is something wrong with you...some of your memories seem to have been erased...memories involving the Doctor too..."

"My...memories?" Cinder responded confusedly.

"I think I may be able to restore them." the man suddenly reached forward and held his hand to Cinder`s forehead.

The woman gasped in pain and then she started to remember an encounter she had with a man with a blue box a long time ago..."The Blue Sage!"

"The who?" Azelthorn looked at her.

"This man you call the Doctor...he was an adversary I once encountered. When I first saw him, I knew him as the Blue Sage. " Cinder explained.

"Ah...it seems that we found ourselves a common enemy. What would you think if I propose we create a little...'alliance' together? I wouldn`t ask for much, if you could just give me a little time and a bit of knowledge about this world, I will try my best to defeat the Doctor for you."

Cinder thought about it for a moment, then nodded. "I suppose I can agree with that."

"Excellent." Azelthorn grinned, looking up at the gibbous moon. "I promise to you Doctor, when all of this is over, you _will_ fall..."


	5. The Patient

Ruby looked at the mysterious man who called himself 'the Doctor'.

He was sleeping peacefully on a hospital bed in a private room of the academy infirmary.

After the man had collapsed, the headmaster had sworn the girls to secrecy and then carried the man`s body to the infirmary before anyone else could come and investigate. The only people who knew about him and the blue box were Ozpin and Team RWBY.

They had tried accessing the Doctor`s box after hiding it somewhere safe, yet it would not open. A quick search through the man`s bigger-on-the-inside pockets revealed that he carried various random objects and gadgets with him, including some kind of strange flashlight-stick. Ozpin had personally performed a medical check on him and found that he had two hearts for some reason. Other than that, there was no clue of the man`s identity.

"Please get better..." Ruby whispered to the Doctor. After an eventful night at the Beacon dance and that incident with the masked intruder, she finally had time to herself and desperately wanted to know why this man looked so familiar.

There was a knock on the door and the rest of Team RWBY came in.

"Ruby, it`s time to leave for our first mission." Yang said as she glanced at the Doctor. "How`s the patient?"

"He`s still not waking up. Ozpin said something about how he seems to be in some kind of 'healing coma'." Ruby explained.

"Wherever this 'Doctor' guy is from, he really looks like a weirdo..." Weiss commented as she examined the man.

He was a skinny and tall young adult, with a sharp pale face and messy dark-brown hair. Bandages were covered on his forehead, where his bloody wounds were.

Yang glanced at the table where the man`s clothing were. "He looks handsome, only he has strange sense of clothing too..." she said.

There was a round pair of sunglasses that made anyone who wore it look like some kind of mad scientist, a dark blue scarf, a black dress shirt with a red tie, a dusty grey greatcoat, black jeans, and black leather boots.

"Ruby, you said that you remembered the Doctor`s box from before, can you tell us anything else?" Blake asked.

"I already told you, I don`t know. I just remember encountering him somewhere before I came to Beacon and that`s about it."

"Whoever he is can wait. We`re going to be late!" Weiss looked at the clock and got up to leave.

"I`ll be back, Doctor." Ruby said quietly to the man.

Team RWBY all reluctantly walked out of the room, closing the door behind them.

* * *

The young white-haired woman with the gibbous moon symbol appeared in the infirmary room from out of thin air.

"Doctor...welcome back..." she whispered gently to the sleeping Time Lord. "Rest now. Remnant`s dark fate is almost upon us...unless you are ready to face it."

The stranger disappeared in a small windstorm of silverish-grey flower petals.

The Doctor stirred in his sleep and muttered a single word from a memory long ago.

"Rose..."

* * *

**Author`s Note - When the Doctor said the word "Rose", I made the meaning ambiguous, as there are many people he knew who are named after roses (Summer, Ruby, and Rose Tyler) so it is up to you readers to interpret who he was sleep-talking about...**


	6. A Shade of Red

Roman Torchwick was not a happy man.

It seems that all of Remnant was out to make him an unhappy person.

Cinder had just contacted him, informing the ginger criminal that he was to go to the city of Vale at night to meet up with a powerful individual who she made an alliance with. The grand master plan was almost about to be unleashed and soon, Remnant`s peace will be shattered forever...yet he was stuck here, missing out of everything and waiting for a person who claims to be a 'cosmic alien being from another universe'. The more Torchwick thought about it, the more he started questioning what he was doing to his life as a wanted criminal.

"I am _really_ starting to dislike the world these days..." he thought out-loud as he waited at the scheduled rendezvous point, an old abandoned city street.

His silent associate, Neopolitan, nodded sympathetically as she stood guard beside him.

There was a small flash of light in the distance, and the two people watched as a young man wearing dark-red appeared out of nowhere.

"Mr. Roman Torchwick, I presume?" the man asked as he approached, placing a sheathed sword he was holding behind his back.

"Yeah, that`s me. What was your name again?" Roman asked as he reached his hand out for a handshake.

"Me? You can call me Azelthorn." the man said as he shook Torchwick`s hand so hard, it looked like it was going to fall off. "My, who is this young lady over here?" he asked in surprise as he looked towards Neo.

"Oh, that`s just my associate, Neo." the ginger criminal muttered wearily as he nursed his sore hand.

"I think that`s quite a lovely name for such a pretty girl like you." Azelthorn smiled gently as he produced a beautiful dark-red rose out of nowhere and handed it to the pink-haired girl. Neo blushed slightly.

Roman cleared his throat and gave a death glare towards the man. "Um, enough with the romantic stuff and whatnot. I`m finding it hard to believe that you`re an 'alien', yet Cinder said something in her message that you`re the only person who can help us in defeating a certain '_doctor_'?

"Ah, yes. _The_ Doctor." Azelthorn frowned as he became serious. "I think you should already know about him."

"I do?" Torchwick asked confusedly.

"Yes, you do." Azelthorn responded as he placed his hand on the ginger man`s forehead.

Roman gasped as the memories of a eccentric man in a gas mask from long time ago suddenly came flooding back into his mind. "You mean, _that_ Doctor!?"

"Obviously."

"He`s a madman! There`s no possible way we could - I mean, ah..."

"Oh? Mr. Torchy here seems to have a case of Doctor-phobia." Azelthorn said sarcastically to Neo.

"Oh, be quiet!" Roman snapped. "I was just having some bad memories, that`s all. While we are at it, can you please explain why Cinder sent you here?"

"Well, she said something about how since the Doctor is a major threat to the Queen chess-piece, she wants you to do whatever is necessary to help me defeat him. I already have a few big plans from what I know about this universe already, only you have to do everything I say for it to -"

"There`s no way in hell am I going to listen to someone like you!" Roman snarled, loosing his gentleman-like persona. "You`re just an obnoxious kid wearing a big sword! I think you should just go back to your little alien planet and _stay there_, cause I`m about to - "

"Would you rather have me contact Cinder and have her know that you`re disobeying her?" Azelthorn smirked evilly.

"...On second thought, I think I`ll listen." the ginger criminal suddenly calmed down. "What do you need for now?"

"Hmm...I think that I will first need place to rest, a cool bowler hat like the one you`re wearing, a cup of strawberry milk - "

"I mean, what do you need to defeat the Doctor?" Torchwick growled. _"This kid is unbelievable." he thought. _

"Ah, I`m really exhausted here after a long day of explaining stuff, so why don`t we head towards your hideout and I`ll explain everything tomorrow? I`ve heard that Cinder has a 'grand master plan' she`s about to unleash and you`re going to have to prepare for it!"

Roman sighed. "Please, don`t remind me..." he muttered as they started walking away.

Azelthorn grinned at Neo.

"Mr. Torchy here is quite the unhappy man, eh?"


	7. Clock Strike

Ozpin walked quickly across the grounds at midnight, heading towards the Beacon Academy clock-tower.

_Qrow had sent him a message on his scroll an hour ago with with only one ominous message describing how a "Thorn" has created an alliance with "the Queen".  
_

_For some strange reason, the headmaster had the feeling that whoever this 'Thorn' was, that 'Doctor' with the blue box was involved. He walked to the infirmary to check up on the patient, yet when he finally got there, the man was already gone.  
_

Ozpin wondered how he was going to explain the Doctor`s disappearance to Team RWBY when they return from their mission, then stopped as he finally reached the entrance to his office. He opened the doors and froze in surprise.

It appears that someone had broken in and trashed the entire room.

The headmaster`s personal possessions were scattered across the floor and the clock-tower window was shattered, causing pieces of glass to be strewn everywhere. It was obvious that the intruder was desperately looking for something, yet nothing seems to have been taken, except...

The headmaster quickly walked over to the shattered window and carefully climbed out onto the clock-tower rooftop. He leaped onto the base of the tower spire and reached out his hand to unlock a secret compartment embedded inside the structure that was used to store objects that he considered too dangerous to be known by anyone other than himself. He had been safekeeping something for an old friend of his, yet whenever the headmaster tried to think of who the friend was, he could not remember...perhaps the intruder had something to do with it...

Ozpin reached into the compartment, hoping that the object was still there...

His hand touched something, and he pulled out a small piece of old parchment paper with message written on it in messy dark-blue ink:

_Sorry, the umbrella is mine. I will explain later_.

_Tally-ho, The Blue Sage  
_

"The Blue Sage...?" Ozpin muttered.


	8. D-Time

_Time is running out for Remnant...  
_

The Doctor sneaked across the Beacon Academy grounds at night, searching for the Tardis.

_The last thing he knew after his time-machine crash-landed in the Academy Gardens was staring into a pair of familiar silver eyes. After waking up from a healing coma that had lasted longer-than-usual, he found himself in the infirmary..._

He inspected the long, cane-umbrella he held his hand. "I remember you..."

The Cerulean Angel, otherwise known as the OCSU (Omni-Capability Sonic Umbrella), was a "defensive gadget" he crafted long ago to protect himself with in this universe. It had a dark-blue, bulletproof canopy with a sharp tip that hid a special mechanism that gave it the ability to fire non-lethal bursts of sonic energy. The blue question-mark-shaped handle had a trigger for firing and was etched with the Gallifreyan Seal of Rassilon as the Doctor`s personal symbol.

_The Time Lord had escaped the hospital room and used his sonic screwdriver to detect where the umbrella was. His search led him to sneak into the headmaster`s office, where he was forced to trash the entire room to locate it. He regretted having caused so much destruction, yet the situation was getting desperate. Azelthorn was somewhere in Remnant and the only person who could stop him was the Doctor himself.  
_

The sonic screwdriver whirled as the Time Lord came upon a small storage warehouse, indicating that the Tardis was hidden there, probably by Ozpin. He unlocked the doors and went inside.

"I`m back, old girl!" he exclaimed as he spotted his time-machine, giving her a quick hug, then stopped as something caught his eye. He inspected a small scorch-mark on the back of the Tardis. "Hmm...strange. You look like you`re recovering from...ah, I think I found the reason why we crash-landed here..." he realized. "Azelthorn must have attacked you while we were flying after him in the multiversal time-vortex, forcing you to engage an emergency materialization." The Doctor entered his time-machine.

"We to leave for now." he said seriously as he approached the console. "A critical fixed point in this universe`s history involving Team RWBY struggle against the Queen`s faction is about to occur, and I would rather stay as far away as possible when it happens."

He turned on the console monitor and his eyes widened in fear as he looked over the scientific readings. "The fabric of Remnant`s space-time continuum is failing... Azelthorn`s presence must be corrupting the already-fragile timeline, causing history to be literally rewritten. It would only be a matter of time before a massive temporal paradox occurs and if that happens..."

The Time Lord gulped.

"We have to find Azelthorn before it`s too late...only before that, we have to stop this universe`s space-time continuum from destabilizing itself further..." He began entering coordinates on the console keyboard.

"I pity Ruby and her team...they have a long journey ahead of them. Their pasts may have been difficult, yet their future is infinitely more terrifying. The moon will one day cease to shine and the darkness will inevitably return. When the time finally comes, those four girls are the only hope Remnant has for a happy ending..."

He sighed.

"I may not know what fate will hold for this world now, only I made a promise to Summer Rose to protect Ruby when I became known as the Blue Sage, and I intend to do whatever it takes to fulfill that promise..." The Doctor dematerialized his time machine. "The strange thing is, although I try my best to not interfere, I keep finding myself coming back to this universe over time..."

The Tardis beeped.

"I swear, I think it`s almost as if I am on the end of some great, big multiversal yo-yo..."


	9. The Calm of the Storm

Azelthorn was quite an obnoxious alien.

For someone who claimed to be an alien cosmic horror from another universe, Roman Torchwick thought that he certainly did not behave like one.

Since the last few days, the alien-boy had transformed the ginger criminal`s Vale hideout into a miniature mad scientist`s laboratory...without Roman`s permission, obviously. Strange contraptions, weapons, books, and glass beakers filled with Dust and other substances were scattered everywhere. That alien was busy all the time, performing experiments and creating who-knows-what in his private room. There were some occasions when he would suddenly disappear for hours, then suddenly reappear from nowhere again. When Torchwick asked him about this, the alien-boy just grinned and said something about using his sword to "open time portals to travel around Remnant`s timeline", whatever that meant.

"Oi! Mr. Torchy!"

Roman got up from the place where he was sulking and reluctantly walked to the outside of Azelthorn`s room. It seemed that whenever he had time, the alien would always try to find new ways of annoying Roman or to flirt with Neo. The only reason why Torchwick hadn`t personally murdered the alien-boy by now was because his fear of what would happen if Cinder found out.

"What do you want?" the ginger criminal asked, exasperated. "As much as I _love_ to be here, I have to head for Mountain Glenn soon to initiate the grand master plan, so you better make this important."

"Well, this is _very_ important." Azelthorn responded seriously. "You still haven`t gave me a cup of strawberry milk that I requested a while ago."

Roman`s eyes twitched, yet kept his temper. "Why the hell would you want a cup of _strawberry milk_?"

"Well, to drink it, obviously. Azelthorn grinned casually. "I thought you were smarter than that, Mr. Torchy. Then again, I`ve heard you _did_ get yourself defeated three times already by a little girl and her friends. What a _useless_ criminal you have become, eh?"

Roman suppressed his sudden desire to take out his cane and cause grievous harm to the alien-boy`s face. "Please, just s_hut up._" he growled. "Is there any _real_ reason you wanted to see me?"

"Ah, yes. I want you to take a look at something I`ve been working on." Azelthorn opened the door to his room and gestured the ginger criminal inside. "What do you think?"

Torchwick walked in and stared at the laboratory table in front of him, where pieces of a tall, mechanical 'thing' was. _"_Well...that`s quite something...what is it?"

"A big surprise for our good Doctor." Azelthorn responded simply.

"I didn`t know you could harness Aura to create something like this..." Torchwick said in awe as he studied the alien-boy`s creation. "I take it that this thing makes use of alien technology, doesn`t it?"

"Yeah, well...I`m a bit of a copy-cat, only don`t tell the Doctor. I still require just a bit more time to finish it...except before I do that..."

He turned around, walked out of the room, and started heading towards...somewhere. "Come along now!"

_"Who made you the leader?"_ Roman thought as he ran to catch up. Along the way, they passed by Neo`s room and saw the pink-haired girl making adjustments to her umbrella-weapon.

Azelthorn halted suddenly, causing Torchwick to run into him.

"Ah, Neo...you have to leave with Mr. Torchy here to initiate the master plan, don`t you?"

She nodded, smiling at the alien-boy.

"Well, good luck!"

Neo blushed slightly. Roman cleared his throat, clearly disapproving of Azelthorn`s flirting.

"What?" the alien-boy asked as the two continued on their way. "I was only talking to my new companion."

"She`s not _your_ companion, she`s _my -_" Roman started.

"Why so serious, Mr Torchy? I mean, I`ve heard that Cinder`s master plan was already 'Grimm' enough, so do try to smile some more, okie-dokie?"

"...I still despise that nickname you gave me..." Torchwick muttered darkly as the two villains climbed out onto the hideout`s rooftop, just as the sun was setting.

"Wait here." Azelthorn said, then leaped into the air and started soaring away.

Roman blinked as the alien being disappeared into the sky. "What the hell..._that kid can fly_!?"

Azelthorn continued flying upwards until the sky began to darken, indicating that he had reached the edge of space. He stopped and floated in the air, looking down upon the vast planet below.

"What a small world Remnant is..." he muttered, then gave a malicious smile. "I can`t wait to see the Doctor`s face when he realizes what I am about to do..."

Azelthorn drew his zweihandler sword, Rosalestr, from behind his back. He unsheathed the weapon half-way, revealing a glowing, almost blinding white blade, and held it up skywards.

The sword began to emit a brilliant light as a massive blast of white energy emerged from it, spreading slowly until it engulfed the entire planet below. Azelthorn quickly sheathed his blade, causing the light to fade away, then descended back down to earth.

Torchwick watched as the alien-boy landed back on the ground. "What was that about?" he asked curiously. "I saw this great big shiny flash of light in the sky and was expecting something spectacular to happen."

Azelthorn gasped for breath. Apparently, whatever he did exhausted him greatly. "Oh, it was nothing,really. You weren`t affected since I already did it to you."

"You did...what?"

"I restored this world`s memories of the Doctor by using my blade`s abilities to spread a psychic restoration wave across the entire planet, therefore anyone who has ever encountered the Doctor before will begin to consciously remember him again."

"I see..." the ginger criminal said slowly, not understanding. "May I ask why you would do something like that?"

"It is all part of my own master-plan to defeat the Doctor...that thing I did with my blade was only a message to him."

"What message?" Torchwick asked curiously.

Azelthorn smiled viciously.

"A declaration of war..."

* * *

**Author`s Note - I created the character of Azelthorn to be like an evil counterpart to the Doctor`s role in Remnant as the Blue Sage, since the Doctor`s color is dark-blue and is allied with the protagonists while Azelthorn`s color is bloody-red and is allied with the antagonists...  
**

**Stay tuned!**

**;)  
**


	10. Remembrance

Ruby sighed.

"You okay, little sister?" Yang asked, looking at her in worry as they walked across Beacon Academy in the morning.

"I`m fine." the red-cloaked girl responded. "I`m was just thinking about...you know, the Doctor..."

"Oh..." her sister struggled to think of something to say. In the past month, everyone had completely forgotten about the mysterious man with the blue box since they were too focused on recovering from the Grimm attack on Vale. It was a strange thing too, for after the battle was over, everyone seemed to have spontaneously remembered who the Doctor was at the same time. When Team RWBY came to Professor Ozpin to ask about how the man was doing, the headmaster was reluctantly forced to explain about the madman`s escape from the infirmary.

"I`m sure he`ll be fine..." Weiss spoke up, trying to sound optimistic. "That weirdo can survive through anything."

"I can only hope you`re not wrong..." Blake remarked.

Team RWBY was silent as they all wondered where the mad time-traveler was.

"Hey, Ruby!" a voice called.

The girls looked up.

Jaune Arc and his team walked up. "You okay?" the blond boy asked. "You look kind of...well...lost."

"Oh, we were lost alright. Lost in our thoughts about the Doctor." Weiss muttered.

"The Doctor? Oh, Professor Doctor!" Jaune realized. "I just saw him!"

The girls froze.

"What?!" Ruby couldn`t believe her ears.

"Yeah, he was sneaking around the Academy Rose Field a few minutes ago, doing some kind of science experiment. I tried to call out to him, only he wasn`t really listening..."

_Team JNPR was taking a stroll across the Academy Rose Field, thinking about what had happened over the last month. Jaune was talking to Pyrrha about the upcoming Vytal Festival while behind them, Nora kept on trying to play pranks on Ren. The four students stopped when they came upon an isolated part of the field and saw something strange. An eccentric-looking gentleman with a blue box was standing there, mumbling to himself while aiming a telescope up at the rising sun. The man seemed familiar, so Jaune tried to think of who he is. He looked awfully like...that strange Special Hunter Studies professor from the beginning of the school year. _

_"Hey, Professor Doctor!" Jaune called. _

_The man stopped and slowly turned around to stare at the blond-boy and his team. "I`m sorry, who did you say I was?" he asked anxiously._

_"You...are Professor Doctor, aren`t you?" Jaune asked back._

_The man did not respond, as his eyes widened in shock before turning around and ran into his blue box._

_Team JNPR blinked, not sure of what just happened.  
_

It`s weird for him to be back at the Academy, isn`t it?" Jaune continued. "...Hey, where are you going!?"

Team RWBY was already running, leaving behind a small cloud of rose petals.

* * *

The Doctor was starting to become _very_ desperate.

He had been traveling across Remannt`s history, fixing up instabilities in the timeline before landing back at Beacon, about a month after he escaped from the infirmary. He had learned about Azelthorn`s restoration of Remnant`s memory of him when Jaune Arc appeared and called him "Professor Doctor" instead of just "Doctor", since the only way that blond boy could have known that he was a former professor if his memories were restored. Sure enough, when the Time Lord ran back into the Tardis to perform a check, he had found that there had indeed been a second psychic wave across the planet. With Remnant`s memory of him restored, the space-time continuum was now more endangered than ever and only thing the Doctor could do now was to prepare for an inevitable clash against Azelthorn once again...

"I swear, this parallel universe _really_ has something against me..." he muttered as he walked back out of his time machine to scan the surrounding area`s space-time readings with his timey-wimey detector.

"DOCTORRRRR!"

The Doctor looked up to see...oh.

Team RWBY was running towards him, their faces smiling with joy at seeing him again.

It was probably the worst thing the Time Lord could think of happening at a time like this.

"I`m not the Doctor!" he exclaimed, quickly backing away towards his Tardis. "I`m a...ah...hermit! I`m an old traveling hermit from the Vale branch of Hermits United, so can you please leave me alone for - arghhhhh!"

Ruby had made a flying leap at him, sending the Time Lord crashing onto the ground.

"I...can`t...breath..." he gasped as the red-cloaked girl hugged him so hard he thought he was going to regenerate. "I`m...against...the hugging..."

"Awww, that`s so sweeeeet!" Yang gushed at this adorable scene.

"It`s been some time, Doctor." Blake nodded at the Time Lord.

"I can`t believe you`re back, you old weirdo!" Weiss gave a small, rare smile.

"Ruby...please...I`m dying here!" the Doctor was suffocating.

"Oh, sorry." Ruby released him and picked herself up. "You went missing so we were all worried about you! Where have you been?"

The Time Lord dusted himself off. "It`s a long story...look, this is really not a good time. It`s excellent to see you girls again, only why don`t you run along now while I continue my work, eh?"

"Doctor...what`s wrong?" Yang asked worriedly, detecting something wrong about the man`s personality.

"I..." the Doctor sighed. "You really want to know? Fine. An ancient evil by the name of Azelthorn has landed in Remnant, creating a dark fate that is about to enshroud this world, unless I can defeat it."

"_'A storm is on the horizon...the fate of Remnant will be in the hands of four...'_" Ruby remembered the words of the mysterious woman she encountered many nights ago.

"I`m sorry, what?" the Doctor looked at her.

"Oh...nothing." Ruby said quickly.

The Time Lord blinked and looked as if he was about to question her further until Weiss interrupted. "Wait a moment, where were you during the Grimm attack on Vale? We could`ve used your help in defeating all those monsters with all your time-traveling abilities."

"Ah, yes. Sorry about that..." the Doctor began. "The events in Vale were a fixed point in this universe`s timeline, I couldn`t have interfered at the risk of causing a messy temporal paradox and believe me, you _do not_ want to see that happening. Speaking of time, I have to leave." he announced suddenly, walking towards the Tardis. "You girls be good!"

"You`re not going anywhere without us!" Ruby ran in front of him, getting in his way.

"Me, too." Blake added, following. "It`s a time-machine, isn`t it? You can take us and we`ll be back before anyone knows we`re gone."

"Oh, I don`t think so." the Time Lord protested. "I know you all want to come, only this is for your own safety. I`m trying to prevent the end of the universe here and the last thing I want is for you girls to be -."

"It`s our universe too! Doctor,_ please_, just this once." Ruby begged.

The Doctor studied Team RWBY. Although he had continued to visit Remnant ever since he left his position as a Beacon professor, this was the first time in a long while that he personally faced the four girls. They have all grown so much, yet it would only be a matter of time before they become true Huntresses and the Time Lord could no longer see them as innocent children anymore...

"Okay..." he finally said. "For this one time only."

"Hooray!" Ruby shouted joyfully, then paused. "Umm...where are we going anyway?"

"I`ll explain everything once we`re inside." the Doctor opened the Tardis doors.

* * *

The Tardis was still bigger on the inside, just as Ruby remembered it was.

"Ruby, are you listening?" the Doctor asked as he looked towards her.

""What? Oh, um...yeah." the red-cloaked girl stopped staring at the time-machine interior and glanced at the Time Lord, who was about to explain the situation them as he operated the control console.

"I`ll make this short, since we don`t have much time, metaphorically speaking. Actually, literally speaking too. Everything has gone all timey-wimey in this universe, like a big liquified jelly baby, so I really couldn`t- "

"Get to the point, weirdo!" Weiss chided.

"Oh, sorry. The ancient evil that I mentioned is named Azelthorn, a man who looks human, yet is actually the remains of a cosmic-horror in mortal form. He has quite a long, tragic history behind him, only since we are lacking in time, I`ll tell you about it later. The only thing you need to know for now is that he is from a far-away parallel universe and is hell-bent on causing as much death and destruction across the entire multiverse as possible."

"So...where do you come into this, professor?" Blake asked, walking around the console.

"Oh please, you don`t have to call me that. I`m not a professor anymore, I`m just the Doctor now." the Time Lord grinned, then frowned as he started to remember what had happened many days ago when he was struggling against Azelthorn across time and space. "It all began, quite a while ago, when..."

_The Doctor was traveling alone in his home universe, taking a rest from saving the cosmos when the Tardis detected that an alien invader from another universe had entered his universe. After a long pursuit, with the Time Lord trying to stop Azelthorn, the cosmic-horror found a way to escape into a parallel dimension, where the Doctor was forced to go after him. He spent days hunting down Azelthorn across the multiverse, with the cosmic-horror leaving behind a trail of devastation whereever and whenever he went. The Doctor tried repair the damage as best he could, yet it was not enough and he could only watch as entire civilizations across all of creation fall into ruin. The two adversaries eventually ended up back at the Doctor`s home universe again, with Azelthorn appearing near the center of the Milky Way Galaxy and the Tardis landing on Earth. After tracking down Azelthorn`s movements, the Time Lord flew his Tardis into back space to intercept the cosmic-horror...  
_

"I would have succeeded in capturing that alien, yet we were...ah...'interrupted' by one of my enemies and in the ensuing conflict, Azelthorn and I were sucked into a neo-dimensional distortion portal and ended up crash-landing in Remnant...You girls got all that?" the Doctor concluded his story.

"I think so..." the red-cloaked girl continued to stare at the Tardis interior, obviously not listening.

"Where are we heading now, Doctor?" Yang watched the Time Lord fly his time-machine.

"Well...nowhere interesting, really. About one month into the future if you must know, at an isolated place called the Fields of Ragnarok in northern Vale. The Tardis detected that a strange meteor landed there, creating a major temporal disturbance, so I`ve been wanting to investigate it."

The Tardis materialization sound was heard.

"Ah, we`re here!"

The Doctor stuffed his Cerulean Angel umbrella into his bigger-on-the-inside pockets and went out the doors. Team RWBY ran to catch up.

They were standing in a vast, desolated field of tundra covered with frozen dirt, with a few tall trees scattered across the land. The light of the sun shone over the icy region, creating an errie white glow, like a great sparkling crystal.

"Lovely, isn`t it?" the Doctor smiled.

"I don`t think so, it`s too cold to be lovely." Ruby remarked, shivering slightly.

"Okay, enough admiring, we have work to do. The meteor landed somewhere around here about half-an-hour ago, so we should split up to look for it. I`ll head..oh...that way." he pointed randomly."You girls go the other way. Be careful. If you think need good old me around, then send up a flare and I will come running. We`ll meet back at the Tardis in about an hour. Sound good?"

Team RWBY nodded. "We`re ready!" Ruby said excitedly.

"Good luck!" the Doctor smiled, then disappeared into the unknown.


	11. Clear Night

_"I see with one eye through the darkness, looking forward to all of that is to come...yet my other eye is blind to everything except the past..."  
_

* * *

The sun was setting across the clear night sky.

Team RWBY ran across the Fields of Ragnarok, searching through the frozen land. After a while, they came across the edge of a huge, dust cloud-covered impact crater at the center of the tundra. "I think this is it." Weiss remarked as the team stopped.

"...What are we suppose to do now?" Ruby asked as the girls stared awkwardly at the hole for a moment.

"I think we should - " Yang started, then paused as they all heard something _inside_ the crater move.

The silhouette of a hand appeared at the crater`s edge, then a humanoid-shaped being hauled itself out and into the Team RWBY`s eyesight. "I don`t think this is Earth anymore." it muttered in a deadpan monotone girl`s voice with an accent similar to the Doctor`s. "The moon is broken..."

The being got up, dusted itself off, and spotted Team RWBY, who were staring at it in fear. "Ah...good evening, children. Would you - ."

"AHHHHhhhh!" all four girls screamed. "Alien space monster!"

"Alien space monster!? Where?" the being looked behind itself, then realized who Team RWBY was screaming about. "Oh...that`s not a nice thing to say to a stranger..." it growled. "I was only going to ask if any of you know a madman who calls himself Doctor!"

It was getting dark, yet as the being stepped forward through dust-cloud, the girls could see that it was actually a tall, scrawny young woman with a stern, circular face and long dark golden hair. There was a round, opaque crystal monocle on a metal chain covering her left eye, while her right eye was an amber hue. She wore a chestnut-colored, turtleneck frilly shirt as well as sleek tailored pants, a leather skirt, and white combat boots. A raggedy colorless jacket with long, rainbow-colored streaks was attached to her back as a cape.

"You...know the Doctor?" Ruby asked cautiously, studying the stranger`s appearance.

"Ah, so you _are_ familiar with him. Good. Please tell me the general location of where he is." the woman requested politely, her face void of all emotion.

The red-cloaked girl hesitated. This monocle-eyed person had something about her that felt suspicious..._too_ suspicious. "We`re not telling you anything, you one-eyed alien monster!" She pulled out her Crescent Rose scythe and leaped at the stranger.

Monocle-eye`s eye widened, barely jumping away just as Ruby`s weapon lightly scratched her face, leaving a small cut.

"What the - Little Red Riding Hood with a giant scythe!?" she exclaimed, frowning slightly.

Ruby fired a sniper shot at the woman, who took cover behind a tree.

"A giant _sniper_-scythe!? Where the hell in the multiverse am I!?"

Weiss ran at the stranger with her Myrtenaster rapier, who defended herself using an old, rusty saber that she drew from nowhere.

"Good grief, why are all of you children look like you`re dressed for a Halloween cosplay party or something? " the stranger asked wryly as she deflected a sword slash from Weiss. The ice princess responded by making her rapier glow white with energy and gave one massive slash at the woman`s blade, which shattered on impact.

Monocle-eyes pushed Weiss back using a judo technique and turned to run away.

Blake prevented the woman`s escape by appearing in front of her and using her Gambol Shroud pistol to shoot, yet the enemy seemed to be wearing some kind of thin, white bulletproof fabric underneath her shirt that protected her from any significant wounds.

The woman responded to Blake`s attack by reaching into her jacket pockets, pulled out a futuristic-looking pistol, and began to aim it her opponent before hesitating. "You`re all children..." she muttered. "I can`t just shoot...oh, well..." she used her firearm`s barrel to parry Gambol Shroud`s katana away from her and punched the faunus in the stomach with her other hand. Blake gasped for breath and the woman clawed her in the face, causing her black ribbon-bow to fall off.

"A cat-girl?" Monocle-eyes stopped her assault to stare in astonishment.

Yang used this distraction to charge forward, preparing to blast the enemy with a fiery punch from her Ember Celica gauntlets. She never got the chance, as just as she closed in, the woman reached out, grabbed the girl by her long blonde hair and pulled. Hard.

"OWWWWW!" Yang shrieked in pain as multiple strands of hair were painfully ripped of her head. "You..." the fiery blond gasped as she recovered. **"YOU ARE GOING TO BURN, YOU ALIEN SPACE MONSTER!"** She burst into flames, forcing her opponent to back away in surprise.

Monocle-eyes watched as Team RWBY reassembled together.

"Look, I don`t want to hurt any of you girls, so just tell where the Doctor is and I`ll leave you alone." she stated, her face _still_ emotionless despite everything she had been through. The young Huntresses readied their weapons. "I - oh, bollocks. I see I don`t have a choice anymore..." the woman gave up trying to negotiate and sighed quietly as she reached up to her monocle and took it off.

Team RWBY gasped.

The woman`s left eye`s iris was a swirling rainbow color, like a kaleidoscope, and seemed be _glowing_ brightly in the darkness.

"What...are you?" Ruby whispered in shock.

"Who, me?"

The woman held out her left hand. There was a crackling sound and her entire arm started to radiate with rainbow-colored wisps of energy. "I`m the person who`s going make you girls tell me where the Doctor is if it kills me!"

The girls each took a fighting stance. "Ruby, I think you might want to know something interesting about the enemy..." Blake muttered as she raised her weapon. "When I was close to her, I felt something strange. It was almost as if Monocle-eyes has something inside her that seems to be repelling and conflicting with my Aura..."

"I happen to feel the same thing too..." Weiss added.

"She`s isn`t like anyone we`ve fought before..." Ruby whispered back to her teammates. "I think we need help..."

"I`ll do it." Yang raised her hand up to fire a signal-flare for the Doctor, only the woman seemed to see this as a threat and charged forward with extraordinary speed, taking the girls by surprise.

"Scatter!" Ruby shouted.

The woman slowed down for a split second, swiftly analyzing the four girls` movements, then headed towards Blake. The cat-girl somersaulted at her opponent, preparing to attack, yet Monocle-eyes leaped with astonishing agility, and aimed a sideways kick that smashed her onto the ground. As the faunus tried to get up, woman reached down, placed her glowing hand on the cat-girl`s forehead, and made a yanking motion. Blake screamed in agony as she felt as if her own Aura was literally being ripped out of her body, causing her to almost become unconscious from the pain.

"Blake!" Yang cried out as the woman unceremoniously tossed her the cat-girl`s body into the meteor`s impact crater.

The blonde-haired girl charged and began engaging the enemy in hand-to-hand combat. Monocle-eyes used some kind of martial arts move to repeatedly punch her in the face, only for Yang to quickly recover and almost stun the enemy with an uppercut.

"Fascinating..." the woman observed, as she avoided the onslaught. "Your attacks seem to be getting more powerful over time...some kind of energy-absorption ability, I assume?"

"You finally figured it out?" Yang asked sarcastically as she moved forward.

"Thank you for confirming my observations." the enemy responded, then side-stepped the blond girl`s punch and grabbed her by the head.

"Lights out." the woman said calmly as she headbutted Yang. The young Huntress screamed as her brain felt like it was on fire and she fell onto the ground, stunned.

"You may be protected from physical attacks, yet psychic attacks seem to work just fine." the woman remarked while gasping for breath, as if that move had exhausted her slightly.

"Hey, Monocle-eyes!"

The woman glanced up and ducked as a barrage of ice blasts went over her head.

While the enemy was finishing off Yang, Ruby had regrouped with Weiss and started using their Ice-Flower maneuver, with Weiss creating a series of glyphs in front of the scythe's sniper barrel while Ruby fired ice-amplified shots.

Monocle-eyes responded by blasting what looked like rainbow-colored flares from her hands at the incoming shots, intercepting them before they could strike her. She then made a upwards gesturing motion with her right hand, and hundreds of sharp pieces of rock debris from the crater levitated upwards and flew towards the Huntresses at high speeds, like a deadly meteor-shower.

Weiss quickly created a wall of ice to defend her and Ruby against the oncoming projectiles. As the ice shattered from the debris` impact, the two girls descended on their enemy, attacking together as hard as they could, except the woman evaded her body swiftly away from their assault, almost as if she could predict what they were going to do.

"This is getting quite uninteresting..." Monocle-eyes muttered. Ruby advanced to slice at the woman, only the enemy created a long whip made of rainbow energy out of thin air with her left hand and lashed out, sending the red-cloaked girl staggering.

Weiss propelled herself ahead using her glyph abilities, stabbing forward with her Myrtenaster. It almost looked as if she would be victorious, except Monocle-eyes reached out and grabbed her blade by its hilt, twisting it out of her hands. The ice-princess staggered helplessly under her own momentum, giving the enemy just enough time to whirl her around and press the metal rapier against her neck, holding her hostage.

"Weiss!" Ruby readied her sniper-scythe.

"I wouldn`t attack if I were you..." the woman warned, backing away with the ice-princess in her grasp.

"Unhand me, you one-eyed freak!" Weiss shouted as she struggled to free herself.

The woman frowned and pushed Myrtenaster harder against the white-haired girl`s neck. "Please _shut up_." she snarled, suddenly not stoic anymore.

While this was happening, Yang and Blake had recovered from the woman`s assault and together, they regrouped with Ruby, who was glaring at the enemy, unable to do anything to save her partner.

"I want all of you to answer my questions now or Snow White here gets it!" the woman declared coldly. "_Where. Is. The Doctor?"_

"I`m here!" a voice called.

Team RWBY and Monocle-eyes all looked over as the Doctor ran into sight, gasping for breath.

"Clariza Siridean?!" the Doctor recognized the woman in surprise. "What are _you_ doing here?"

"Ah, Doctor...good to see you again..." Monocle-eyes, who was now apparently named Clariza, released Weiss. "Although I think I have a question of my own too..."

She looked at Team RWBY, then up at the crescent moon.

"What am_ I_ doing here?"

* * *

**Author`s Note - The name "Clariza" sounds like the word "clear", which relates to the theme of color-naming RWBY characters as well as sounding like the word "clairvoyant", a form of psychic power. The last name "Siridean" is an ancient Celtic name meaning "The Searcher", which will have a greater meaning later on in this story.  
**

**Stay tuned!**


	12. A Study in Color

The Doctor blinked.

"I see you weren`t expecting me..." Clariza muttered, sounding disappointed.

"I wasn`t." the Time Lord admitted. "Team RWBY, this lovely girl here is - "

"Doctor, move! That one-eyed freak is dangerous!" Weiss shouted as they prepared to attack once more.

"I told you, _don`t_ call me a one-eyed freak!" Monocle-eyes snarled.

"Wait!" the Doctor intervened. "Clariza is a friend!"

The four Huntresses halted in surprise. "What do you mean? She held Weiss as a hostage!" Ruby exclaimed.

"Oh, do calm down, will you?" Clariza requested snarkily." I wasn`t actually going to harm your Snow White friend, it was merely an act of self-defense. After all, you little girls attacked me first."

"We`re not little girls!" Blake retorted.

"I think introductions should clear everything up." the Doctor interrupted. "Clariza, this is Ruby," he pointed at the red-cloaked girl. "Weiss, Blake, and Yang."

"Red, white, black, yellow..." Clariza observed in a deadpan. "What _very_ original names..."

"What was _that_ suppose to mean?" Yang asked suspiciously.

"Quiet please, Goldilocks." the Doctor said. "Clariza, would you...?"

Monocle-eyes looked exasperated. "Very well..." she looked towards Team RWBY. "I prefer that others do not know my real name for personal reasons, therefore you may refer to me by my alias, Clariza Siridean."

"Clariza..." Ruby said. "I like that name!" She put away Crescent Rose and walked over to shake the woman`s hand. As she got closer the red-cloaked girl gave a small gasp of surprise. Clariza`s rainbow-colored left eye had a cloudy shine to it. It took a moment for Ruby to realize that the woman was half-blind.

"Is there something wrong?" Clariza asked as she put the monocle back over her eye.

"Um...no. I was just...um...wondering about your..."

"My left eye?"

"Um...yeah." Ruby responded nervously.

Clariza sighed monotonously. "It is quite a long story, only before I tell you..." she turned towards the Doctor. "Doctor, we need to talk. You gave me this and told me to come to here..." she reached into her jacket pocket and handed him what looked like a futuristic leather watch.

"Ah, a vortex-manipulator! I haven`t seen one of these for a long time..." the Time Lord studied the gadget. "Interesting...this one was specially customized for multiversal time-travel..."

"Obviously. You came knocking at my house on 51st-century Earth, gave me this gadget, and told me to activate it as soon as possible because you claimed that the fate of an entire world rests on me." Clariza paused, thinking. "You looked...a little _reluctant_ when you gave that message..."

"I was?"

"You were. Please try to keep up. You disappeared before I could question any further, so being the ever-curious person that I am, I armed myself and activated the gadget. I wasn`t really expecting to suddenly appear in mid-air on the edge of outer space. The manipulator created a protective shield for me as I fell to earth during atmospheric reentry."

"Umm..." Weiss interrupted, having no idea what the two were conversing about.

"Ah...I understand..." the Doctor realized. "That was probably a future version of me! You know, wibbly-wobbly -."

"- Timey-wimey." Clariza finished sarcastically. "Why am I not surprised? Oh well...since I`ve explained everything, could you please enlighten me on the situation here?"

"Ah...about that...explaining everything will take too much time, literally and metaphorically speaking, so I suppose we`ll have to do this using the ouchie method." the Time Lord said as he braced himself.

"What do you - " Clariza started, only for the Doctor suddenly gave her a massive psychic headbutt. "ARRGGHHhhh!" the two screamed at the same time, causing Team RWBY to look on in confusion.

Clariza gasped as all of the Doctor`s knowledge about Remnant began flowing into her mind; its past, present, and future. "Doctor! I told you to _never_ do that!" she snapped, still recovering from the information overload.

"Well, I did it to you before so you shouldn`t be - "

"You gave me too much knowledge at one time! I could`ve - " she stopped as her brain began to process some specific pieces of information about the Doctor`s role in Remnant`s history. "You...you`ve _actively_ interfered this parallel universe`s timeline,_ knowing _that it was extremely dangerous and could have potentially caused a _time paradox!?_" she growled.

"I had a non-interference policy that I broke...just a little bit..." the Time Lord explained weakly.

"A _little_ bit? You - " Clariza stopped as knowledge about the present situation came to her. "Who is this person you call Azelthorn? ...Ah...oh, that _i_s serious...bananas? Really? At a time like this?"

"The Tardis wanted it."

"...Oh, I see where this is going." Clariza remarked as her mind finally finished processing the information from the psychic headbutt. "You, actually your future self, wanted me to come to this universe so I can aid you in defeating this Azelthorn fellow..."

"Umm...if I may interrupt?" Weiss asked again.

The Doctor and Clariza turned to look at her.

"You still haven`t explained who you are." the ice-princess glared at the woman.

Clariza opened her mouth, only to be interrupted by a sudden howling sound in the far distance. Grimm.

"Why don`t we start heading back to the Tardis?" the Doctor suggested. "Clariza can tell you all about her as we`re walking."

The woman glanced sharply at the Time Lord. "Doctor, I would prefer if others don`t - "

"I trust these girls with my life." the Doctor assured as they started heading back towards his time-machine. "Your secrets are safe with them...maybe."

"Trust is in the eye of the beholder..." Clariza muttered to herself. "I assume I haven`t got much of a choice here so listen closely, children..."

Team RWBY got closer as Clariza began her story.

"I think the best place to begin is my own history. I remember that I was born with my rainbow-colored left eye back in my home universe, in a city called Cardiff during a period of time called the Victorian Era. I never knew my parents, and grew up as a street orphan, constantly being shunned and tormented by everyone around me because of my unique appearance. People would call me a demon`s child, a she-devil, and a _one-eyed freak_..."

At this, she turned and briefly glowered at Weiss, who suddenly realized why the woman became so hostile when she was called that. Those words reminded her too much of her painful childhood.

"I...I apologize..." the ice princess muttered quietly.

"Apology accepted."

"Can you continue the story?" Blake asked, eagerly. This woman`s story of her childhood reminded the cat-girl of her difficult past as a faunus, treated as a monster by humans.

"Ah, yes. As I was growing up I found that my left eye wasn`t just causing me to be half-blind. It also gave me...well...'special abilities', you might say. When I grew into my adolescence, something occurred that changed everything. I happened to come across an abandoned alleyway one day, where a small time-rift had temporarily appeared. My curiosity caused me to accidentally fall into it, and I found myself flying helplessly across space-time until I landed back in Cardiff, only thousands of years in the far future, specifically in a period called the 51st century. I was found by agents working for a time-traveling law-enforcement organization known as the Time Agency. They too were fearful of my abilities, yet brought me in and cared for me. After a while the agents offered me a choice: They could return me back home to my own time, or I could stay and use my special abilities to work as a Time Agency intelligence consultant."

"What did you choose?" Ruby asked, looking at the woman in sympathy.

"What do you think I chose?" Clariza asked snarkily back, the answer obvious. "I could never go back to my own time, not after everything I suffered through...so I remained as a Time Agent consultant, occasionally doing some 'questionable' tasks and trying to escape the pain of my past. I wear a monocle, to hide my left eye from the rest of the world and to serve as a reminder of who I was..."

"I`ve helped Clariza in her work before." the Doctor spoke up. "She`s quite a nice person to be around despite her stoic personality, although I really approve of her...ah...'draconian' methods for completing tasks."

"You mean she fights dirty..." Yang muttered, feeling the part of her head where she was headbutted.

"I prefer 'combat pragmatist', if you don`t mind." Clariza responded. "Anyway, as a precaution before I explain my special abilities, all of you must swear to never reveal this information to _anyone_, understood?"

The girls nodded.

"No person who has studied me, including the Doctor himself, knows for sure about the origins and workings of my abilities. What I _do_ know is that I was somehow born with a microscopic-sized space-time rift _inside_ my left eyeball."

"What?" Weiss exclaimed, thinking she misheard.

"You heard me. Since the time-rift was stuck inside my body, the cosmic energy it radiated caused a mutation that permanently blinded my left eye while giving its iris a luminescent rainbow color. That was not all, as more mutations eventually formed, giving me the ability to become faster, stronger, and more durable than any normal human as well as a bit of psychic powers. I am still completely human, only over time that I could harness and manipulate the rift`s cosmic energy to do anything I desire, within scientific reason obviously. It is like I have a cosmic-energy version of what you call an Aura."

"That explains all the rainbow-colored attacks..." Blake realized. "You were weaponizing your own eye`s cosmic energies for combat...

Clariza nodded. "Remember when I attacked you?" she addressed the cat-girl. "I was merely concentrating cosmic energy in my hand and using it to 'extract' your body`s life-force as an attempt to knock you unconscious. It seems that your Aura was also affected by it..."

"I guess that cosmic what-do-you-call-its and Auras don`t go well together..." Yang remarked. "You know, with powers like that, you`re almost invincible!"

"I don`t know about that..." Clariza responded, frowning. "My special abilities have their downsides too, aside from making me half-blind. There is a limit to how much I could use my abilities, as the more powerful and complex ways I use my powers, the more energy it consumes from the rift, until I have to eventually stop and 'recharge' my cosmic energy supply...I am only human, after all..."

"Clariza, you forgot something. Your eye`s greatest ability..." the Doctor reminded.

"I was hoping I didn`t have to explain that secret..."

"What secret?" Weiss asked.

Clariza sighed. "You children are always curious, aren`t you? Fine. It is difficult to describe it, yet I`ll try my best. I refer my greatest ability, my 'Semblance' as you may call it, as Temporal Foresight. Although I cannot actually 'see' with my left eye, I can use its attachment to space-time to become 'aware' of potential events in the immediate future. It is almost like I have limited precognition, only I do not _know_ what could potentially happen, it is that I can _predict_ what will happen.

"Umm...what?" Yang asked, confused.

"I can use my left eye to predict what could potentially happen about a few seconds into the future!" the woman summarized.

"Whoaaa...that`s so _awesome_!" Ruby gasped.

The Time Agent had nothing more to say about herself, so the rest of long journey across the Fields of Ragnarok was quiet until they reached the Tardis again.

Clariza turned towards the Time Lord. "Doctor, I just thought of something: You and I are not real combatants. From what I know, Remnant operates on entirely different rules than our own universe. People here have a habit of shooting first and asking questions never, so it is logical that we should find a person capable of protecting us if things go downhill."

The Doctor thought about it and gave a reluctant sigh. "I would disapprove of this, yet your reasoning is good...I think I _do_ know someone who we could recruit at a dangerous time like this..."

"Who?"

"You should already be familiar...after all, she has quite the '_double personality_.'"

Clariza`s eye widened. "Ah..._her_."

"Who is this?" Ruby asked, curious.

"Doctor, are you sure?" the Time Agent interrupted before the Doctor could answer. "She may be a warrior, yet she is literally a living, mentally unstable weapon of mass destruction. Remember what happened the last time?"

"Oh, you don`t have to worry." the Doctor dismissed Clariza`s warning as opened the doors to the Tardis.

"I`m sure everything will be fine."


	13. The Ravager Within

_"The future can only go two ways - one good and one bad...yet it is up to me to find the path that fate will take..."_

* * *

The Tardis landed in an abandoned junkyard on the outskirts of Vale at nightime.

Clariza and Team RWBY all stepped outside while the Doctor remained in his time-machine. "Hmmm...this isn`t Beacon...oh, well, I`ll make this quick." he promised. "I just have to pick our friend up from a pocket dimension in my own universe..."

"Can we come?" Ruby asked eagerly.

"Sorry, Ruby, only your team`s presence in another universe could potentially cause too much timey-wimeyness." The alien madman saw the red-cloaked girl`s reaction. "You don`t have to look disappointed, I`ll be back before you know it! Then again, if I`m don`t return, that probably means that I was eaten by the time-vortex zombie-dragons, so wish me luck!"

Ruby couldn`t tell if the Doctor was being serious or not.

The girls all watched as the Tardis disappeared with its screeching dematerialization sound.

"Clariza, who is - " Ruby started.

"You will know when the Doctor returns." the Time Agent answered calmly, not elaborating.

The young Huntresses waited in silence for a minute, looking at the surrounding junkyard until the Doctor`s time-machine materialized back into existence.

"I told you I won`t be long!" the Doctor said as he walked out of the Tardis, carrying the body of an unconscious girl in his arms.

Ruby stared. The girl looked young, a little older than the members of Team RWBY themselves. She was pretty in a creepy kind of way, with an unbelievably pale, thin white face and short spiky black hair with a single long streak of sunset-red on the right side of her head. She wore all-black clothes, with a tank top, long jeans, light-grey samurai armor strapped to the sides of her upper-legs, and high-heeled combat boots. There was a tattoo on her right forearm depicting an empty hourglass with the top half black and the bottom half white, with the rims a grey color. On top of the girl`s head was a gunmetal-grey fedora with a razor-sharp metal rim.

"Um, Doctor? Why is that girl unconscious?" Ruby asked.

"It`s not what you think!" the Doctor said quickly, gently placing the girl`s body on the ground. "This girl here is named Reygris, aka Miss R. She is quite possibly one of the most dangerous beings you will ever encounter in your life."

"Seriously? What can be so dangerous about her?" Weiss asked, looking unimpressed.

"You would be surprised by the answer..." Clariza muttered to herself, backing away slightly.

"I think it would be better to explain when she`s awake..." the Doctor gently tapped the girl`s forehead. "Oh, Reygris? Wakey-up!"

There was a moment of awkward silence as Team RWBY waited for the girl to awaken.

"Are you sure she`s not dead?" Yang spoke up.

"I`m quite sure." the Time Lord responded, tapping the girl`s head again. "She is in hibernation mode, only my voice should - ah!"

Reygris`s opened, revealing a pair of brilliant charcoal-grey eyes. She slowly moved her head until she was facing the Time Lord, then looked behind him at Team RWBY, her eyes lingering on the girls` weapons before turning to the Doctor again.

"Doctor?" she asked in a quiet accented voice.

"Ah, Reygris, you`re awake!" the Doctor exclaimed, smiling.

The girl was silent for a second as she stared at him, then smiled maliciously back. "Doctor..." Reygris said again, this time in a raspy voice, as if her entire persona had changed.

"Oh dear.." the Doctor started to back away. "I was hoping your other half wasn`t going to - "

Reygris leaped up and reached for the Time Lord by his scarf, tossing him onto the ground.

"Doctor!" Ruby grabbed her Crescent Rose scythe and ran towards the girl.

"Wait, Ruby, stop!" the Doctor called, only for Reygris to quickly knock him unconscious with a jab to a pressure point on his neck.

"My, Little Red Riding Hood has a scythe, eh?" the girl remarked as Ruby closed in. Ruby swung her scythe, only for Reygris to catch the blade with her bare hands, causing a small metallic clanging sound.

"I`ll be taking that, thank you!" she pulled Ruby`s scythe out of her grasp and used the weapon`s momentum to swipe the red-cloaked girl away from her.

The rest of Team RWBY ran towards Reygris, determined to stop her.

"Clariza! Help us!" Ruby cried desperately just as the girl threw a small, red object at her head, knocking her onto the ground. The monocle-eyed woman just stood at a far corner of the junkyard and yawned. "No thank you." she said impassively, taking cover behind a trash can.

"Free jelly babies for everyone when this is over!" Reygris exclaimed randomly, discarding Crescent Rose onto the ground.

Weiss and Blake charged, with the ice princess creating a glyph underneath the enemy`s feet while the cat-girl fired her pistol.

Reygris jumped out of the glyph`s circle before it could activate, then back-flipped away from the pistol`s bullets. Blake gave an extra burst of speed and sliced with Gambol Shroud, only for the enemy make a high leap backwards, disappearing into the cover of the surrounding treetops.

While this was happening, Yang had been covering her teammates from a safe distance, sending shotgun rounds at the girl, only to stop when their opponent disappeared.

There was a short moment of uneasy silence as the three Huntresses stood there, uncertain of where their enemy was.

All of a sudden, Yang was smashed onto the ground face-first with a devastating flying kick to the back of the head, creating a small crater. It seemed that Reygris had sneaked behind her for a stealth attack. The blond-girl leaped back up and threw a punch using Ember Celica as hard as she could. The enemy staggered slightly, more surprised than injured, then returned with a punch of her own. Yang gasped in pain as the counter-attack struck. Her Semblance and Aura normally would have protected her from any damage, yet Reygris`s attack was so powerful it utterly shattered her defenses and sent her flying.

Weiss and Blake saw what was happening, then Weiss sent a massive blast of ice at the girl, only for the enemy to casually side-step the attack. The ice-princess continued to use her glyphs, Dust, and techniques to send every attack she could think of at Reygris, only the enemy gracefully evaded the assault like a lethal dancer.

"Are you finished yet?" Reygris asked with a smirk on her face as Weiss prepared to unleash a massive final strike using Myrtenaster. "My turn!" The girl grabbed a nearby streetlamp, ripped the pole out of its foundations with impossible strength, and swung it at the approaching ice-princess like a giant sword. Weiss didn`t stand a chance, as she was sent crashing backwards, disappearing into a junk-pile.

Blake ran forward. Reygris tossed the streetlamp away and quickly grabbed two kitchen knives from a stack of junk to wield as a weapon. "Come here, little kitty!" she teased with an amused smile on her face.

Ruby got up just in time to see the two clash, striking against each other in a cacophony of blades. "_This girl is completely beyond Team RWBY`s abilities. She is faster than me, smarter than Weiss, stealthier than Blake, and stronger than Yang. What is she?"_ the red-cloaked girl thought in awe, then saw that her Crescent Rose scythe was laying not too far away from her. She started to edge towards her weapon, trying desperately to think of a plan.

Reygris had knocked Blake unconscious and was now tying the cat-girl up with her own Gambol Shroud`s ribbon, only Ruby`s movement caught her eye. "I don`t think so!" she called out. Ruby was just half-a-meter away from her scythe when she turned around just in time to see Reygris take off her fedora and expertly throw it, the hat`s sharp metal rims smashing into the red-cloaked girl`s face, disorienting her.

Reygris walked over to Ruby. "There can only be one Grimm Reaper around here...me!" She said as she picked up Crescent Rose while changing it into its rifle form, and stalked towards the fallen Time Lord.

"Ah, Clariza. I haven`t seen you since, like, a quarter of forever. Lovely night, isn`t it?" the girl asked in a friendly manner as she passed by the Time Agent, who was emerging from her hiding place.

Clariza nodded, "You should just get this over with." she remarked stoically, doing nothing to stop the girl.

All the members of Team RWBY were too incapacitated to get up, and could only watch helplessly as the girl pointed the Crescent Rose rifle straight at the Doctor`s forehead just as he was waking up. "Time to die, Doctor." she grinned viciously.

"Reygris, _please_." the Doctor pleaded.

"DOCTOR!" Ruby screamed.

Reygris pulled the trigger.

* * *

**Author`s Note: Sorry about the cliffhanger...just kidding.  
**

;)


	14. The Call To Duty

_Click._

Ruby blinked.

Her Crescent Rose was...out of ammo?

"Just kidding." Reygris said cheerfully as she tossed the rifle aside and helped the Doctor up as if nothing had happened. "You should have seen the looks on your faces! Ha!"

"I still disapprove of your antics." the Doctor muttered as he adjusted his sunglasses. "You could have at least _asked_ before you - "

"I`m sorry!" Reygris suddenly exclaimed, her voice no longer raspy and looked as though she was about to cry, . "I couldn`t - "

"It`s okay." the Doctor calmly put his hand on the girl`s shoulder. "I`m fine. You just couldn`t contain her..."

"Doctor, what is going on here?" Ruby asked as her team recovered from the girl`s attack. "She was about to kill you - "

"I wasn`t going to kill him!" the girl protested in a quiet voice, looking upset. "I wasn`t going to hurt any of you, only Miss R took over!"

"Who`s Miss R?" Blake frowned.

"I think I should explain." the Doctor said. "Reygris here is a prototype Neo-Cyberassasin Unit."

"I`m sorry, a what?" Weiss looked confused.

"I`m a highly-advanced cyborg-assassin." Reygris explained, calming down." I was originally a soldier living near the end of the Doctor`s universe, only I chose to be converted into the ultimate war-machine for a military experiment that accidentally left me with an incurable split personality. Miss R is the name of my other persona, the side of me who is a crazy, slightly-psychopathic warrior."

"Wait...you`re basically saying that you are...an insane cyborg-ninja?" Yang asked disbelievingly.

"Only for half the time. The other half, I`m just a ordinary shy girl with exceptional combat abilities." she nodded. "You don`t have to worry, despite being mentally unstable, I never harm anyone who isn`t an enemy."

"What about the Doctor? You were going to shoot him!" Weiss accused.

"Look over there." Reygris pointed at the small red object on the ground that she used to throw at Ruby earlier. On closer inspection, the object was actually Crescent Rose`s magazine cartilage. "I removed the ammo from the sniper-scythe at the very beginning; the Doctor was never in any danger. Miss R saw that all of you were warriors and just wanted to test your abilities, only I see that she may have gone a bit too far. Anyway..."

She frowned as she looked up at the broken crescent moon, then at the Time Lord. "Doctor, may I ask why you awakened me from my hibernation mode?"

"Ah, long story." he answered. "Too long, actually. I couldn`t give you a psychic information headbutt like I did with Clariza since you`re part-machine, so I guess I`ll have to- "

"Shouldn`t we talk at a more suitable location?" the said Time Agent interrupted. "Time is of the essence here. We should prepare ourselves for a confrontation against Azelthorn as soon as possible if we want to prevent a paradox from forming."

"Yes, um...I was going to say that." the Time Lord agreed. "Come on, Team RWBY, back into the time-machine!"

"Where are we going?" Ruby asked as they left the junkyard behind them.

"Where do you think?" the Doctor smiled.

* * *

The Tardis materialized in the empty Beacon Academy courtyard at early sunrise.

"Here we are..." the Doctor stepped out. "Good old Beacon, only a minute after Team RWBY and I first departed here!"

"_This_ is the famous monster-slaying academy?" Clariza asked as she stepped out and scanned the area, unimpressed. "It is much..._smaller_ than I thought it would be..."

"Hey!" Team RWBY protested.

"I quite like it...lovely place." Reygris added. She was given a brief explanation of the situation with Azelthorn by the Doctor back in the Tardis. "Lovely enough to blow up!" Miss R finished excitedly, causing the girls to look at her nervously.

"Okay, enough chatter. There aren`t any other noisy people around, so we should prepare ourselves while we still can." the Doctor spoke up. "I have to perform a bit of last-minute maintenance on the Tardis, so go do whatever stuff and things you need for the time being."

"Should we arm ourselves too?"" Clariza questioned. "No offense, Doctor, only your wits could only get us so far in this world before force is necessary. Azelthorn is quite a formidable enemy so we should probably prepare for the worst."

The Doctor opened his mouth to protest, only Ruby gasped excitedly. "Ohhh...are you saying you want a weapon?"

"Yes...I am thinking my own pistol will not be enough, therefore I need a more - "

"I`m an expert when it comes to weapons!" the red-cloaked girl squealed. "What kind do you want? Oh...I know! I could help you make one for yourself!"

"That is very nice, except I`m not sure - " Clariza started, only to be dragged away against her will by Ruby as she headed towards the Academy Weapons Forge.

"I know you`ll just love all the gun-blades you could make! They`ll love you too, so don`t worry, you`ll be best friends forever and ever!" Ruby continued as they walked on, the Time Agent looking more reluctant by the second.

Weiss sighed, exasperated. "I better go with them...Ruby can go quite overboard when weapons are involved in anything..." she explained, walking away.

"Wait." the Doctor halted the ice princess, reached into his pockets, and handed her a long rod of glowing white metal from his pocket. "Psychic metal." he explained. "Give Clariza this; a cosmic-energy manipulating person like her should easily craft it into what she needs. Make sure to tell her to only make something to defend herself with, nothing else, got it?"

Weiss nodded, then ran to catch up with Ruby.

The Doctor turned back around, only Reygris, Blake, and Yang seemed to have disappeared, probably already going off to prepare themselves.

"It`s just you and me, dear..." he muttered, entering the Tardis.

* * *

Reygris/Miss R was an..."interesting" individual to have around.

The cyborg-girl`s two personalities kept switching randomly, so that sometimes she was introvertedly quiet and sometimes she suddenly started monologuing cheerfully about death, chaos, mass destruction, and cute boys.

"You know, this reminds me of something." Blake whispered to Yang as they walked across the Beacon campus towards the Beacon Armory. "Remember at the beginning of the year when our team first met and I was reading a book in my pajamas?"

"Yeah...Ruby came up to you and asked what it was about." Yang recalled. "You told us something about a man with two souls, each fighting over control of his body...what does that have to do with...oh."

"I know. It almost seems now that story has come to life..." the cat-girl finished. "Strange, isn`t it?"

"Weird is more like it..." Yang muttered, then the three girls stopped when they reached their destination, a huge building that looked like an old aircraft hanger. "Here we are..." Blake said as she opened the double doors.

The entire building was dark, with weapons, ammo, Dust, and other supplies stacked everywhere. "You can look around all you want." Blake said as she and Yang began to restock their ammo at a desk. "Call us when you`re ready to go."

Reygris nodded, then began walking deeper into the armory. "We should probably take some medical supplies with us first, since we`re about to head into battle." she told herself. "_I`m good when it comes to medical supplies._" she thought.

"_What about weapons?_" Miss R asked in her mind.

"_No weapons, you know that the Doctor disapproves._"

"_We`re not leaving here without my own weapon!_"

"_I told you, medical supplies would be more useful!_"

"_We`re going into battle, not medical school!_"

"_I`m already dangerous enough without a gun-blade!_"

"_You can never be dangerous enough when you`re about to take on a cosmic-horror!_"

"_Supplies!_"

"_Weapons!_"

"_Supplies!_"

"_Weapons!_"

"_Supplies!_"

"_Cookies!_"

"Um...are you okay?" Yang asked worriedly. Reygris/Miss was just standing there, muttering darkly to herself while glaring at thin air.

"I`m fine!" she insisted.

"_I like apples too, except they are kind of rubbish..._" Miss R continued in her mind.

"Please be quiet." Reygris responded. Blake, who happened to be close by, blinked confusedly, then sighed.

This was going to take a while.

* * *

The Doctor stood alone at the Tardis`s time rotor.

"Would the name Team DCTR sound good to you?" he asked his time-machine.

There was a questioning beep.

"I was thinking: since me, Clariza, and Reygris have all gotten together, we should give a name to our little faction." the Time Lord continued, operating the console. "I mean, everyone here at Beacon is part of a team, so why shouldn`t we?"

Another beep.

"Who is 'T', you ask? _You_, my lovely!"

A moment of silence, then a quiet beep.

"Oi! What do you mean you don`t like the name? I`ve always wanted to be on a team in this universe, only without you, we would just be called Team DCR!" he exclaimed as he finished typing on the console keyboard. "You don`t have a choice, sorry about that. I just reconfigured the old tribophysical waveform macro-kinetic extrapolator into your defensive shields, therefore upgrading your ability to create force fields around yourself. It will be quite useful as we go after Azelthorn, so you`re welcome."

He frowned. "I would be against this, only Clariza wasn`t wrong: Remnant is unlike our home universe; I am not a warrior, except if I want survive in this unforgiving world, I will have be prepared to defend myself..."

The Doctor reached inside a console compartment and pulled out a black gas mask. "Ah, my chrono-mask! This will probably come in handy...and fingerly too." The chrono-mask was an ancient Time Lord invention, created so that the user could see everything happening around him in slow-motion while protecting their identity. He then aimed his sonic screwdriver at his own greatcoat he was wearing, performing a difficult technique that bulletproofed his clothing.

"There is something I`m missing..." he strolled deep into the Tardis interior, entering a room that resembled an amateur scientist`s laboratory. "It should be here..." the Time Lord pushed scientific instruments and half-finished experiments, searching for a specific object. "Ah ha! Found you!"

The Doctor inspected a sealed glass beaker filled with what looked like red rose petals with tinges of blue at the tips. "My little test-project..." When he had been a professor at Beacon Academy a while ago, he had secretly experimented with Semblances out of scientific curiosity to see if aliens like him could copy these unique abilities. The rose-petal beaker was the final product of the madman`s research, enabling him to have the same speed Semblance of Ruby Rose herself, though there was a mild side-effect of him leaving behind a small cloud of blue rose-petals whenever he moves...not to mention his intense desire to eat cookies...

"I never thought the day would come when I have to do this again..." he muttered as he opened the beaker, gave a deep breath, and swallowed the rose-petals, gagging all the way. "Hmmm...yuck..." he grimaced as he resealed the beaker, with only one last rose-petal remaining inside. "It still tastes like dust-covered strawberries - " he suddenly gasped in burning pain as his entire body started glowing a light, reddish color that slowly changed into a dark blue before fading away. "Arghh..." the Time Lord quickly recovered. "I really dislike that...anyway..."

The Doctor tested out his new speed ability by running out of the laboratory and back into the console room, leaving a small storm of flying dark blue petals behind him. "Where was I...? Ah, okay...saving the universe..." He looked up at the Tardis ceiling, no longer his usual, cheerful self. "I`m starting to have second thoughts about all of this." he muttered. "Our team may consist of four of the most dangerous beings to currently exist in this universe, except victory is still far away, a small glimmer of hope on the dark stormy horizon..."

He thought about the newest member of the team. "Reygris is our greatest asset against Azelthorn, yet..."

_The cyborg-girl came from a time period close to the end of the Doctor`s universe. She was originally a human, serving as a military quartermaster in one of the last major human civilizations ever, and made a choice to participate in an experiment to see if scientists could create a new form of prototype cyborg-assasin to defend humankind with. The experiment succeeded, converting Reygris`s entire organic body into a highly-advanced and durable biomechanical poly-carbide substance, making her into the ultimate war-machine, although at a high cost. The girl`s new cybernetic mind was split into two separate personalities for some reason; her remaining original personality was shy, yet kind. Her other new personality, Miss R, was a cheerful, slightly-psychopathic madwoman. There was no cure to help Reygris recover from her mental instability and it was soon learned that it was possible that her Miss R side would eventually take complete control over her body. Since a potentially insane cyborg soldier was too dangerous to have around, Reygris was forced into cryogenic stasis for her own safety until the scientists can think of what to do about her. Years passed; despite being trapped frozen, the girl`s mind was still functioning and she soon came to understand and negotiate with her Miss R side. The two personalities eventually came to a consensus: For half of the time, Reygris would take over her body and for the other half of the time, they would switch so that Miss R would take over. The cyborg-girl was soon considered to be stable enough to be released from her stasis and was given permission to become an assistant special forces operative in the military, where she hoped she would serve for the rest of her days..._

_This all changed when the Cybermen arrived._

_The Doctor`s ancient enemies had chosen to invade the end of the universe, seeking the complete cyber-conversion/destruction of humankind. The war that followed was devastating, yet Reygris was there, doing her duty to protect and serve as best as she could._

_At the final battle of the war, the cyborg-ninja unleashed her full potential by fending off an entire Cyber-Legion fleet by herself before being overwhelmed and disappearing. The surviving humans thought that she had died, others claimed that she lived by finding a way to escape the battlefield through time-travel. The stories say that despite her disappearance, Reygris kept appearing throughout human and alien history, becoming known as a mysterious benevolent warrior who aided those in desperate need._

_The Doctor himself had tried to investigate this legend, only to come to a dead end. It was when the Tardis landed on a mysterious dead planet in a parallel dimension long ago that he encountered Reygris for the first time...except that is another story._

"You know, if the situation wasn`t so serious, I would have _really_ questioned my choice of companions..." the Time Lord muttered.

Team RWBY had been very lucky. Clariza and Reygris/Miss R had each used merely a _fraction_ of their powers when fighting against the young Huntresses to avoid seriously harming them; despite their respective backgrounds, the two women had never actually killed any sentient beings in their lives. This is especially applies for Reygris, as she purposely restrains herself to only use a quarter of her true potential at all times, no matter how desperate the situation was, because of her fear of what Miss R might do with such great power if she takes over. Should Clariza and Reygris actually unleashed their full potential in combat, no one, including the Doctor, would be able to stop them.

There was a knock on the Tardis door. "I`m coming!" the alien madman shouted as he left his thoughts behind him.

* * *

"What do you think, Doctor?" Clariza asked as she held up her new weapon for the Time Lord to see.

It was an elegantly long dragoon-saber with a straight, yet narrow blade made of pure white metal. The carefully-crafted hilt was a dark-gold color with a small insignia on its handle of a white-monocle on a rainbow-streaked chain etching as Clariza`s personal symbol. She then spun the weapon with her hand and it quickly began to change shape mechanically. The hilt of the sword became a trigger-handle while the blade retracted like a telescope into a thin gun-barrel until the entire weapon became a futuristic-looking battle-rifle. "The saber transforms into a Time Agency assault-blaster that can absorb my body`s reserve cosmic energy as ammo." she explained.

The Time Agent aimed her new weapon at a nearby tree and fired a demonstration shot. A single flare of rainbow-energy emerged from the barrel and impacted the tree, scorching it heavily. "Impressive, isn`t it?"

"I could`ve made her weapon more awesome, only there wasn`t enough time..." Ruby whispered to Weiss as they stood by.

"You really _are_ a weapons geek, you know that?" the ice-princess whispered back.

"Clariza, I thought I told you to make something to defend yourself with, not a big old gun-blade thingy! "the Doctor began, aggravated. "You know that I dislike weapons!"

"You have your Cerulean Angel, don`t you?" she observed stoically.

"It`s not a weapon, it`s a _defensive gadget_!"

"It looks like a weapon to me. Anyway, you don`t have to worry so much, I still prefer using my own cosmic abilities to defend myself." the woman assured. "Aeyther only serves as a backup."

"Aeyther?"

"The name of my weapon. I was going to call it the CTDS (Cosmic Tactical Dragoon-Saber), only I thought that giving it a name would sound better." Clariza holstered the sword to her back of her belt.

"I`m back." Reygris muttered quietly as she walked up with Blake and Yang behind her. She was, reluctantly, carrying a long, sleek charcoal-grey sniper-rifle with a bayonet attached to its tip.

"I named my sweetie here Mister Reaper!" Miss R declared before Reygris retook control. "Sorry, Doctor." she apologized. "Miss R wouldn`t let me go unless I had an actual weapon. I found this new prototype firearm, the SMAS (Stealth Marksman Aerial-Sharpshooter), while we were resupplying ourselves. The rifle fires narrow streams of solidified air under exceptionally high pressure as ammunition and is specially made so that the air-bullets merely painfully stuns living beings it strikes, yet can pierce through almost any non-living substance. I also have a couple tactical throwing knives hidden on me for close-combat."

The Time Lord sighed, exasperated. "You`re fine. I guess you had no choice since I`ve forgotten how difficult a person Miss R can be...just remember to not use your weapons inside the Tardis, okie-dokie?"

"Yes. I`ll make sure." Reygris said, strapping Mister Reaper to her back.

The Tardis gave a loud beep, causing all of them to jump. "Something the matter, dear? " the Doctor asked as he went inside to investigate.

"All of you look like you`ve been friends for some time." Blake remarked to Clariza and Reygris as they waited.

"We`ve worked occasionally together in the past before." Clariza explained. "It was quite fun if I do say so myself, saving worlds, adventuring throughout the cosmos, and whatnot."

"You forgot to mention running away from really big explosions!" Miss R reminded.

"Ah, yes. Running away from really big explosions." the Time Agent said sarcastically. "I remember that it was _you_ who caused more than half of those explosions in the first place."

"What can I say? I enjoy watching things go boom!"

"Hey, me too!" Yang grinned, giving Miss R a high-five.

The Doctor suddenly ran out of his time-machine, his face pale.

"What on earth is wrong with you, weirdo?" Weiss exclaimed as Clariza, Reygris, and the rest of Team RWBY stared at the Time Lord worriedly.

"The Tardis has detected another major temporal disturbance in the city of Vale...it`s Azelthorn!" the Doctor shouted just as a massive explosion was heard in the distance, and they all looked up to see smoke rising up from the far-away city.

"Oh no..." Ruby muttered. Vale was just recovering from Torchwick`s Grimm attack a month before and now _this _was happening.

Clariza was the first one to react. "Everyone into the Tardis!" she ordered. "We haven`t a moment to lose!"

Team RWBY all stepped forward, only to be halted by the Doctor. "Girls, wait." he said. "Azelthorn is beyond dangerous. Leave this to us."

"Doctor, we`re not children anymore!" Yang retorted. "You and your friends may want to save this world, only that doesn`t mean you have to do it alone!"

"We chose to become Huntresses to protect Remnant from threats too!" Blake added.

"You don`t understand - "the Time Lord began, only for Reygris to shout. "Doctor, _come on_!"

The two companions were already inside the time-machine, combat ready. "I`m coming!" the Doctor exclaimed and turned towards the girls. "Fine. I know all of you are going to make your way into the city anyway if I refuse, only this will really be the last time I will - "

"Hooray! Team RWBY, move out!" Ruby interrupted as the girls ran into the Tardis.

The Doctor blinked, then sighed wearily. "I _really_ have to find myself jelly babies after this..."

* * *

**Author`s Note: The name Reygris may sound unusual, only it is actually a anagram of the words "R Is Gray", which is why her other personality is named "Miss R". Get it?**

**Clariza`s weapon, Aeyther, is named after the word "Aether", a legendary cosmic substance thought to be clear in color, which relates to Clariza`s namesake. **

**When I was writing this story, I put in much effort to add literary symbolism to the characters. I made all the members of Team DCTR (except the Tardis) act as counterparts to the members of Team RWBY, personality-wise and combat-wise. The Doctor is a counterpart to Team RWBY since the two are the leaders and strategists of their teams. Clariza is a counterpart to Weiss because they are cold, tsundere "combat mages". Reygris/Miss R is a counterpart to Blake and Yang, as her 'Reygris' side has a shy personality and prefers using ninja-tactics similar to Blake while her 'Miss R' side has a...um..."extroverted" personality and prefers close-quarters combat, similar to Yang.**

**Happy Thanksgiving!**


End file.
